


Little Belle

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle gets turned into a child, Rumplestiltskin is surprised by the little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No_otp_4_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_otp_4_me/gifts).



> I really hope you like it!!! ♡♥♡

Rumplestiltskin had warned her of the queen. He even told her to never touch anything on hers or believe anything she said. But she still did it anyways. Belle was always unable to resist a book, well I guess everyone has a weakness. I just guess hers just happens to be a good read.

The queen had left after Rumplestiltskin had made a deal and said he would bring his trinket up to the potion room and be back down for tea. He puffed up to his room and set the herbs down he got from the queen. Then arrived back down in his purple smoke, but he was too late.

Belle reached for the purple locked book with exquisite etched gold writing on it, she just couldnt resist. But the instant her hand graced the spine, she knew she had made a mistake. Purple smoke engulfed her just as Rumpelstiltskin came down.

When the smoke cleared she stood a wee child only 5 or 6. He stared at her baffled. He immediately tried to turn her back but it was a strong curse and could only go away after a day or two. He frowned at learning this but thought it may be interesting to see what Belle was like as a child.

He made her clothes smaller to fit her and he walks over to her. She stared at him for the longest while, so clearly it makes them forget and act like they were a small child. She walked over hesitantly and looked him in the eyes. "What are you?" She asked tugging at his wrist and examining his skin.

He giggled a little and rubbed her hair playfully. "You see dearie, im a monster." He said what he thought was an honest answer. Belle put her hand up to his chest and pressed it against it. She looked at him and laughed, "Your not a monster," she said confident in her answer.

He raised an eyebrow at Belle, "And how is that love?" He said mockingly wondering what the little Belle would say. "Because you have a heart beat, and your warm and snuggly."

His lips formed a thin smile and looked at the small girl. She had good in her heart before she was even old enough to understand. Belle yawned and rubbed her eyes, he looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. "Belle time for you to go to bed." He said wiggling his finger and Belle. She nodded her head and took his hand as he led her to her room. He put her under the blankets and with a flick of his wrist turned out the candles. 

He went back to the wheel and spun straw, with a smile creeping up on his face. Belle had thought he wasn't a monster before he even could say a thing. Just then little Belle walked down the steps and came over to Rumplestiltskin crying.

Rumplestiltskin being concerned asked Belle what was wrong and all the little girl could do was hold her arms put for a hug. He picked up the girl and sat her on his lap. Belle just wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into his neck. "Belle whats wrong?" He said stroking her hair. She looked up at him with blue teary eyes, "Cam you sleep with me tonight?" she said looking like she was going to begin crying again.

He looked at Belle and weighed his options, Belle would most certainly be embarrassed later about this but he couldnt leave her weeping all night. So he picked up Belle and walked her up to his tower with his bed. He changed into red silk pajamas and Belle crawled in the bed and planted her head on his chest and kissed his cheek and said goodnight. He most certainly was going to pay for tonight but instead of thinking about it he let himself enjoy the feel of a child curled up on him again.

When he awoke he didnt see the sun as expected, instead he saw Belle back to her full size leaning over him looking down at him. He tried to be cautious he wasn't sure if she would be mad or not. "Belle," he began but he didnt get to finish because instead Belle just leaned in and kissed him. When they broke away Belle stared at him playing with his hair.

"Thank you, and you arent a monster." She smiled at him, kissing him again but this time with more passion and went back to lying on his chest. "I have to admit Rumple this wasn't what I wanted our first time sleeping together to be like." She said with a giggle.

But Rumplestiltskin just stared at her, "Wait so what did you think our first night sleeping together would be?" He considered, had his maid liked his this whole bloody time!?

She smirked and worried her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. Then leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. She scooted forward so she could look at him. "How about breakfast in bed?" She said smiling. She went to get up when a whole feast appeared on the bed.

She looked over and saw a proud Rumplestiltskin smiling like a wolf sipping his tea cup innocently. She whacked him on the arm with a pillow and he acted like he was shocked with her behavior. She picked up her piece of toast and leaned on Rumplestiltskin enjoying the moment soaking it in while he kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you all like the piece. To all my lovely readers thanks! ♥♡♥


End file.
